Truthful Love
by NekoDarkness
Summary: Kyo and Yuki are exchange students and have ended up being in the Host Club. While having to hide thier family secret from the girls at thier school, they also have to deal with Danger's curse. Based onthe OHHC anime. Warning: sex scenes, yaoi love


ND: Hello people! Sorry I haven't updated in a long while. Work and College has taken up my time, so I'll try to update more often for now on.  
Neko: Yay, you even made this a 7 paged chapter.  
ND: Thank you Neko, and this is my first sex scene I have ever writen, so hope you readers like it.  
Danger: NekoDarkness doesn't own Fruits Basket or Ouran High Host Club.

* * *

First Person POV

"_Ouran Academy. A private school for the Japanese students that are from very rich families that should be taking their time studying instead of screwing around like 5 year olds in a playground. I have been here a few weeks now, and have got myself use to all of the stares of my fellow students. As an exchange student, they have wanted to know how a simple American teenager has gotten in this private high school with hardly any money to his name. Most of the reason why I'm here in Japan going to school is because my parents' dying wish that I attend the school they first met and fell in love. My father was always an adventurer in his twenties, while my mother was a senior at this academy. I remember their stories they have told me before their big . . . accident. It has been 5 years now since then. I hope they are proud of me right now, for I'm going to see my cousins' club today. Hitaru and Kaoru Hitachiin are very distant cousins and I have never gone to any of the family reunions on my mother side of the family. Even on the first day of class, they didn't recognize me even though we have the same sort of looks. I wonder how they will react when they finally figure out I'm part of their family,_" I thought as I walked down to the third music room. I have noticed my exchange partner has stop in the middle of the hallway and staring outside the large window nearby.

"What is on your mind koi?" I asked him while I embrace behind him and hug his torso. No one was in the hallway, so I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I just have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen, just don't know what," he replied softly and calmly as he turned away from the window and towards me.

"Well whatever it is, I'll be here to protect you," I replied lightly across his lips.

"Really, glad to hear that you care," he whispered back before kissing me lightly. We kissed each other for a few moments before I pulled away.

"I just need to do this one thing, and then we can go home ok?" I said looking in his light purple eyes. He just nodded and followed behind me, we were a few spaces apart for we didn't want other students to know we were together.

The hallway was as tall as the trees in the woods of our old home. I even noticed the windows almost touched the ceiling. We finally made it to the door with sign saying 'music room #3'.

"You ready?" my lover asked before I opened the door. I nodded as I opened it with my right hand.

"Welcome." We heard people say on the other side. Six other boys were around one chair in the center of the room. A tall blonde hair student sitting in the chair in front, on his left a smaller more child-like blonde boy standing beside the chair, two raven haired guys behind the chibi as one wearing glasses while the taller one was facing away from me and my koi but his face still looking at us, and last but least was my twin orange hair cousins standing behind the chair on the taller blonde's right. All of the students were in their navy blue-purple uniforms with bright white shirt and black neck ties, the school logo on each jacket in gold and black. After they welcomed us, a storm of rose pedals attack the doorway.

"What the hell was that?" I shouted angrily and tried to wave the flowers off me.

"What a great way to enter a room, Baka," my partner replied angrily and serious at me.

"Oh yea, like throwing roses in our faces is a great way to welcome us," I splattered back at him.

"Oh those boys," the orange hair twins said.

As we bickered at each other, the student in the glasses asked the twins, "Hitaru, Karou, those visitors are in the same class as you right?"

"They sure are, but all they do is bicker and fight each other, and try to make things a challenge between each other," they said together as we started to stop our bickering.

The black haired one with glasses just grinned to himself and then said, "It's impolite to say that, Welcome to Ouran High Host Club, valuable exchange students."

"What? Then, these exceptionally rare exchange students we've heard about, Sohma Yuki and Sohma Kyo, are you?" the one in the chair jumped up and asked.

"Oh, so you have heard of us, I didn't think you guys would know us by now besides the Hitachiin twins," I replied by the hearing of my name.

"Neko baka, we have been here a few weeks now, I'm surprised no one else has asked us questions in a while," my grey haired partner splattered back at me.

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID!" I shouted as I grabbed the front of his violet uniform.

"Well, our school's traditions just make it hard for other students from other parts of the world to get in, so news spreads quickly here about you two," the glasses one keep going as he interrupted us.

"Yes! He's saying that you are heroes," the taller blonde one said coming up around behind us and grabbing our shoulders. I really started to hate this guy.

"Even though you have proven yourself worthy to the school, you are still the poorest students in the whole school," he continued. Okay, I really want to punch his lights out now, but decided to start moving away from him and followed Yuki to another part of the room. He just strode across the room following us.

He continued saying, "maybe you lowly people are looked down upon. It doesn't matter, does it? Long live the poor! Welcome to our world of beauty, poor men!" By the time he was done talking, Yuki and I were back to the door and just about leave.

"Ahhhhh, excuse us," Yuki said as we were just about to grab the door to open it to get away from this weird guy. But we were stopped by being pulled away from the door from the smaller blonde.

"So you guys are like heros? Amazing!" the jumpy blonde replied. I chucked to myself inside because this chibi reminds me of one of our other cousins back home.

"No we're not heroes, just exchange students," Yuki replied calmly. I just yanked my hand way from the little bund of energy.

"Let go of me you little brat," I yelled at him red in the face. The little scared boy ran away in fright back to the group by the chair.

"Ow, why did you hit me?" I said after being hit on the head by my lover.

"You have to be nice, he just wanted to ask us a question, baka neko," Yuki replied calmly and seriously to me.

"Still, to think that such distant, extreme exchange students would be gay…." The taller said appearing on the right of us. I swear that some sparkle dust came off his finger when he asked what our "type" was. And list goes with each member of this club:

Wild type= tallest guy in room

Lolita boy= the crying chibi blonde

Little devil type= my twin cousins

Cool type= the guy with the glasses that I have seem to notice that he has been keeping notes in a notebook

I have noticed that the tall blonde getting a little too close to Yuki.

"Or maybe you'll would like to try me? How about it?" the blonde asked as he gently pulled Yuki's face to his. Oh, was I angry, I was going to pull Yuki away from him, but Yuki decided to step one to far back and step in between my legs at the same time. We collided with each other and fell over by ending up next to a stand. The stand moved roughly and had the vase on top fall over with a _clash_. We look horrified at each other before the twins leaned over us and the broken vase.

"The Renaissance vase that was to be featured in the school auction! Now you have done it!" they both said together.

One finally saids, "We were going to start the bidding at 8 million yen for that."

"8 MILLION YEN!" I shouted.

"Umm, can we pay you back?" Yuki asked calmly but shakily and looking back at the group.

"Could you even?" the twins asked together looking at each other. The black haired guy in the glasses walked around us and picked up a piece of the vase.

"What will it be Tamaki?" he asked the tall blonde haired one without looking at him.

"Have you even heard of this saying Sohma-kuns?" Tamaki started to say as he sat in the hair, " 'When in Rome, do what the Romans do' ."

He pointed at us as he finished his speech, "If you have no money, then pay with your body." I saw Yuki finch a little at the words.

"Starting today, you guys are the Host Club's dogs," he finished by looking at us seriously. I know one word that was said through my partner's and mine mind. Crap.

Later that day

"Finally, I'm so glad to be home now," I said landing back first on the cushions on the matted floor. And we already placed our jackets on the hangs near the door way, and our black school shoes by the step of the doorway.

"No kidding," my lover said lying on top of me. We got ourselves settled on the cushions better and cuddled. Our apartment wasn't very big with one bedroom and bathroom. The area wasn't far away from the school, but it was near most of the bars. But we loved it just the way it was.

"Geez, can't believe we found a club to join and end up being errand boys," Yuki groaned.

"Yea, wonder what your fan club would do to the jerks if they found out," I chuckled at the thought.

Yuki was quiet for a moment there before he answered, "I would be praying for them, that the ladies would go easy on them."

_**~Lime Scene~ ~past it if you don't want to read it~ ~ You have been warned~**_

"Well we don't have to worry about them until Monday," I said smirking and caressing his face with one of my hands.

"So true," he said quietly leaning into my lips. That light kiss quickly became passionate. I licked his bottom lip for entrance, which was granted just as quickly. We fought over dominance with other tongues. My tongue going over behind his teeth as his try to wrap up around mine, but finally I gave up and let him explore in my mouth. As we started to part for air, I pushed my hands up his loose school shirt to his nipples. I just lightly touched them when he moaned to the touch. I could tell he was getting aroused by how glossy his eyes were staring at me. He grabbed my already loosen black tie with one hand before coming back down to kiss me again. The kiss was harsher this time, and it got me aroused to the action of his teeth against mine. We knew how to push each other's buttons to get each other in the mood. I pressed and rubbed harder on his pink hard nipples as we continued to kiss. Our lungs finally screamed for us to depart for air, and at that moment, we started to take our shirts off just after a few breaths. I got his shirt off first by just pulling it over his head; he decided to take the slower road by unbuttoning each button one at the time. I kissed and sucked on his neck as he continued each button before throwing the shirt with the other deserted clothes on the side of us. I kissed down his chest to his pink harden nipples. I licked and sucked on one while massaging the other with one hand. He moans became loader with each little bite I added to the attack on his white diamonded chest. I started to work on the other when he grinded his half-harden clothed member against my almost harden clothed member. I let out a growl as he grinded harder. He took the chance to kiss me open the lips. He used this move to distract me as he worked on my zipper of my tie matching pants. I decided to help with the process before working on his buttons of his black school pants. He pulled my underwear with the yanking off my black pants. He took off his pants after disguarding my underwear at my feet. I helped with his boxers as he sat up. I kissed along line of hips as I slowly pushed the undergarment down. Once I got the rim of the boxers to touch his knees, I flipped him on to his back with me on top. Pulling the rest of the boxers off, I continued to kiss along his white thighs. Each inch I closed between me and his dick, the louder his breaths were. I lick among the base of his member to tease him a little, only doing little licks and sucks up the area of the base. I felt my hair being pulled on and a growl from above, when I slowed down my attack.

"Kyo," I heard my koi said in a very seductive tone before pulling me up to face. We were just about to kiss when he stop me just a few skin inches way from touching. He licked my lips, and I tried to lean forward to kiss but he held me there still.

"You want to continue?" he asked evilly.

"Oh course love, why wouldn't I?" I said calmy.

"Then finish up like the good servant you are," he grinned evilly with his purple glossy eyes.

"Right away, Master," I replied seductively before a hard kiss along his lips. The kiss was as hard as last one, but we broke away quicker because of air for our lungs. We were starting to sweat from the foreplay we have been doing. Yuki's skin glistened more beautifully that I couldn't take it more. I move back down on to his member and took it whole in my mouth. His loudest moan came out and only made me suck harder at the sweet sound of it. Pre-cum was coming out when he started to say my name.

"Kyo.. Please… Oh god….." my loving partner replied before I let go of my mouth from his dick. But I didn't stop there, I started to pump his dick with my hand as I started to lick along his outer ear.

"What do you want me to do, master?" I whispered into his ear as I continued to lick.

"Please… make me explode," was all he could bring out. Without anymore words and moving back down to his harden dick, I did a few more hard sucks before going back to pumping again. Each pump matched the speed of my head bobbing and sucking.

"Kyo, Harder, I'm going to cum," he said before he screamed my name and shot in my mouth. I swallowed every last drop he gave to me as if I didn't have anything to drink in a long time. I let him calm down for the moment before I lightly grinded my erection against his weeping one.

"Does your servant get a reward for doing a great job for his master?" I asked cutely when I stop grinding a bit.

"Oh yes you do my servant," he said flipping over back onto my back again. He didn't hastate and started to lick my member like a lollipop. Pre-cum was already coming out was lick my tip lightly.

"Yu.. ki…." I said before grabbing part of his hair to lower his mouth closer. He opened his mouth to start sucking as I bucked up. He sucked harder until I couldn't take it anymore. One final hard suck and I scream my beloved's name as I cum. Just like I did, he swallowed all of my sweet liquid before kissing me on the lips lightly.

_**~Lime scene over~ ~It's safe to read now~**_

We cuddled up next to each other before falling asleep on the floor. Before the last glimpse of reality was lost to me, I bushed away his sweat filled silver bangs away from his eyes and kissed his forehead.

Normal POV 

As the lovers lay nude on their floor of the little spaced apartment, one little night creature came up to their window of the bedroom. The night creature used the tree near the window to get in. The sweet blacked furred demon walks on to the living room where the students laid, and just sighed to itself from the sight of them.

"If you guys are going to do it on the floor, at least have a blanket on you when you're done so you don't catch a cold," she said heading towards the closet. The black yellowed eye night critter pulled out a long blanket and laid it over the boys. She purred a licked each of their foreheads before checking the window outside.

"Right on time," she sighed as she left to the bedroom. She changed from her feline form to a human in a magical _poof_. The sun has just left the sky and let darkness cover the landscape. She changed in her clothes that she had in one of the drawers.

"Wonder what I should cook for dinner?" she asked herself while heading into the kitchen. After sometime, Kyo woke to the smell of cooking of dinner. He looked over to see the stranger in the kitchen in leather tight pants hugging her hips, and black turtle-neck no sleeve shirt. She turned her tanned head to the sound him getting up with disturbing Yuki.

"Evening, you might as well wake him up anyway, dinner is almost ready," she said turning off the stove to get the noodles ready to be drained.

"Sure thing, Yuki come on you need to get up, Danger is here," Kyo lightly pushed his lover awake.

"Alright, alright, I'm up," he said soft anger tone. He hate being woken up at any time of day. As Yuki rubbed his eyes cutely, Danger took the chance to skip over and hug him closer to the ground.

"AWWWW, Yun-Yun, you are so cute when you wake up," she hugged him tight to where he transformed into his rat form with a loud _poof_.

"Danger, please don't call me Yun-Yun," he replied as he noticed Kyo lending out his hand to help him be carried to the bathroom.

"Kyon-Kyon, please make sure you guys don't take up too much time in the shower, dinner will get cold if you do," she shouted at them as she continued on with dinner.

"Don't call me Kyon-Kyon!" Kyo yelled from the bathroom. After she set up the table, the boys came out of the bathroom fully dress in comfortable clothes like slacks and sweatpants.

"I thought a good American spaghetti dinner would be great for tonight," she said as she sat down in front of her plate.

"Looks great as ever Danger," Yuki replied nicely as he poured his share on his plate.

"Thank you, so anything _interesting _happen at school today," she grinned at the word interesting.

"We joined a club today," Kyo replied.

"Really, what is it called and what kind is it?" she asked.

"It's called the Host Club, and it's a way for guys to entrain girls for money is basically what it does," Kyo continued.

"But not in a way like the bars around here, just a G-rated system," Yuki added.

"Really, what do _you _guys do in the club?" she said leading them on as she knows what was going on.

"We help serve tea and things like that to the girls," Yuki said trying to hide the embarrassment under his breath.

"Oh, so like errand boys paying off an 800 million yen loan kind of thing, interesting," she replied before taking another bite. The boys almost choked on what food was in their mouths.

"How would you know about that?" Kyo asked since he could ask first.

"As a cat, I know what's always going on in this area," she replied finishing off her last bite.

"Ah, so nothing gets pass you, does it?" Yuki said picking up dishes after his last few bites. She just shook her head to the comment, and went to get her laptop. She had a job as a known writer, and she could only do her job during the night because of her _condition_. The rest of the night was like any other night; the boys either hanged out with each other or did homework before bed. Danger worked all through the night before she left before dawn back to where she goes during the day. Before she leaves, she always got everything ready for the boys like breakfast.

* * *

ND: Hope you guys like my new story!  
Danger: Please Review!


End file.
